


A slow breath

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [36]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Space Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: A moment to fully breath and relax after such a act. Ezra appriciates being able to breath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got a confession. When I get reviews, I keep them in my hotmail for 24 hours before I delete them. Its kind of a 'look at all this. Look at how many appriciates what you are doing. Come on, just write a few more lines, you got another chapter soon' thing. So if you don't think your reviews have any impact...well they do for me. Cause I keep them for 24 hours and look at them, reread them and smile. You guys make me smile.

“It was scary.” Ezra looked up in surprise then shifted on the medic bed, watching Sabine step into the room and come over to him, free of her helmet so the light caught in her colorful hair.

“Sorry?” He blinked in puzzlement. 

“You, choking like that, not breathing properly, swelling up like...it was scary alright. To watch and not be able to actually help you.” She sat on the bedside, watching Ezra closely before nodding in approval. “You're not swollen now, a bit red but not swollen.” She smiled.

“Oh...I'm sorry. I never been allergic to anything before.” Ezra rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

“Hey, its alright, we couldn't have known, none of us. It should have been obvious though, I mean you're not used to space travels, there's a lot of things you wouldn't have encountered that's common place on other planets.” Sabine settled her hands on her knees, watching him still.

Ezra shifted, staring back at her in confusion. “Um...I'm sorry?”

The artist rolled her eyes before pointedly holding her arms open, staring at him. 

“...Wha...”

“Hug.” She prompted, looking a bit unsure but still holding her arms open for him. Ezra hesitated before shifting until he could lean into her stretched out arms, blinking as they wrapped tightly around him.

Then he settled his head on her shoulder. “...I really did scare you didn't I?” He whispered.

“Uhu. I was so sure that something bad was going to happen. People have died from allergic reactions without treatment you know.” Sabine offered quietly in return. “And we had nothing to actually treat you, just keep your airways open. I thought...” Her breath hitched a bit.

Ezra wrapped his arms around her in return, making a quiet noise. “I'm sorry Sabine.” He repeated in lack of anything else to give her, quietly marveling at how she smelled of paint, explosives and something sweet which he thought might be her soaps. It was kind of nice.

“...You reek.” She offered, arms still tight around Ezra, keeping him trapped against her. 

“Yeah...Kanan's suppose to help me to the fresher, droids don't want me doing anything strenuous until they declare me fit. Apparently something about the way Kanan kept me breathing took a toll on my systems.”

“So that's why you're still here, you can't get them to let you go can you.” She teased. Ezra grinned a bit against her shoulder pad. “Yup. But if I can get to the fresher they'll consider letting me at least rest in the Ghost as long as we're not sent out on any missions.” He said easily, feeling Sabine's hand slowly rub his back, tracing along his spine.

It felt nice, warm. Made his stomach tingle in a way he wasn't quite familiar with.

“Oi, is it a cuddle feast in here?” The two looked up at the door where Zeb was wandering over to them from the door, the Lasat looking quite relaxed if it wasn't for the way his ears kept twitching and his eyes were flickering over Ezra's form.

But he didn't say anything as he sat down on the other side of the bed. “Here, got you a mealbar, Hera said you were complaining about the bland broth. Don't worry, I checked them over for anything weird.” He assured, holding out a packed bar.

Ezra took it, carefully opening it up while sitting up and away from Sabine, gingerly taking a bite. While he was no longer swollen, he still felt sore. But he so wanted something else then the broth that he'd been given and was therefor carefully chewing away, feeling it crunch in his mouth.

Slowly he relaxed and smiled at them while eating, getting small returning smile from both.

“...Scare us like that again and I will put you through the airlock. I swear. Or lock you in with Chopper on a bad day.” Zeb grumbled, reaching out and ruffling the others dark hair with a careful hand.

“Hey, not like I meant to. Wasn't a walk in the park for me either.” Ezra protested though leaned into the touch, swallowing quickly and wincing at how it made his still sore throat feel. 'Right, hard chunks, avoid those for now...ow.'

“Still gonna lock you in with Chop if you ever do that again.” Zeb grumbled then gave up, just reaching out and grasping the smaller human, pulling him into a hug. “Karabast, you scared us all Ezra. More because we were helpless to actually help.” It had brought out a few memories Zeb could do without, helpless to do anything but to watch his planet burn. And there Ezra had laid against Kanan's chest, them helpless to actually help him, just prelong until could get actual help as the kid wheezed and coughed.

“...Sorry.” Ezra murmured quietly, hands fisting into the fabric of Zeb's shirt, mealbar forgotten on his lap. “I didn't mean to.”

“Yeah why do you think I haven't already locked you in with Chopper? The murderbot would be more then happy to zap you.” Zeb ran his claws through the dark hair.

“...You smell.” Ezra grumbled but didn't move away.

“So do you, do you know how long it is since you were in the fresher?”

“...Ew, come on, I can escape from your body odor, I can't from mine.” Ezra grumbled and tried not to sniff himself.

Zeb snorted then shifted, leaning against Ezra's headboard. Then he dragged Ezra between his legs and settled the teens back against his chest before he pulled out a datapad. “Got us a holovid to watch since you're stuck here for a few more hours. Wanna watch too Sabine?” He drawled, it would be easier to keep Ezra in the medical bay if he had something to do and some company.

Ezra blinked and then looked hopeful at Sabine, the Mandelorian giving into the puppy look as she shifted until she was beside Zeb. It was a narrow fit for sure but she managed to get comfortable as Zeb started up the holovid. “What did you get?”

“Not sure, just generally asked if someone had some holovids and a pad to watch it on.” Zeb shrugged. “Got this and five or six holos from what I can tell.” They settled in, quieting down.

Ezra's focus however was on the two around him. The sensation of Zeb's chest as he breathed, the protective free arm lightly draped across Ezra's chest while the other was holding the pad and the chin on top of his head. Sabine beside Zeb, leaning against his shoulder to watch with them, her hand lightly brushing against Ezra's side, almost caressing in the brief touches, assuring and there.

He melted back into the broad chest behind him, smiling a tiny bit. 'I guess...if I had a big brother...I'd want him to be like Zeb...just as annoying and protective as this...' He thought, hesitantly shifting his hands until one was covering Zeb's large one and the other was holding Sabine's. 'And a sister like Sabine to tease me...'

Sabine instantly tightened her grip on his hand while Zeb gave a low rumble of contentment as Ezra carefully scratched his blunt fingernails through the short fur on his hand.

()()()()()()()()

“Zeb and Sabine's necks are gonna kill them.” Ezra heard the words, but didn't want to pull himself away from the warmth and contentment he was feeling.

“More then likely but Ezra at least looks comfortable. Lets grab the pad and put some pillows behind their necks. That might help.” He grunted a bit as he felt the warmth behind him shift.

“Ezra?”

“Shh, let him sleep.” A softer voice murmured as a blanket slipped up around him and further. “...We need a holo of this.”

“Sleep Ezra.” A careful hand ruffled through his hair. “He needs a shower.”

“Shh, sleep.”

Ezra snuggled more up and fell back into blissful darkness, breathing slowly.


End file.
